Magnet
by microphone125
Summary: ¿por que? ¿por que? de todas las personas del mundo ¿por que me enamore de mi mejor amigo?


**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Feliz día de San Valentín, para todos, sé que es mañana pero de seguro no podre subirlo, pero en países como Japón ya es se día así que, FELIZ SAN VALENTIN.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a Fangirloid, espero que te guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Gente compasión es mi primer fic yaoi**

* * *

No lo podía creer, de toda las personas de este mundo, que en total serian mas de 7.000 millones de personas me tuve que enamorar justamente de él, si de él, mi mejor amigo. Me lo avía repetido ciento de veces lo que siento no es amor, ¡no es amor! Pero a medida que avanzo el tiempo cada vez me sentía más confundido. Era una sensación tan rara cada vez que lo veo me siento…no se…tan extraño. Me pierdo en esos ojos. ¿Yuma que te está pasando? No es momento para cursilerías.

Desde que empecé a sentirme así por mi mejor amigo, le pedí consejos a mi hermana, Mizki, ella solo me dijo "lo que sientes por él es amor, Yuma te enamoras de de un hombre" al escuchar esas palabras me congele, ¿Cómo es que pude enamorarme de un hombre y para colmo de mi mejor amigo? no puede ser, algo tiene que estar mal

-Yuma, perdón por la tardanza- es voz me saco de mis pensamientos, la conocía bastante bien

-oh no importa- le dijo sonriente. Allí estaba el parado en frente mío con una gran sonrisa

-igual perdón, es que Miki me llamo para decirme algo- al escuchar en nombre "Miki" pierdo un poco la compostura, esa chica ha estado enamorada de Piko desde siempre, no lo permitiré

-solo era eso- le dijo algo molesto- ¿y para que te llamo?- el solo se sonrojo un poco

-n-nada importante, es mejor que nos vallamos al cine, se está haciendo tarde- me dice algo nervios- ¡qué esperas, vamos!- el me toma de la mano y sale corriendo. Tengo que confesar que me sonroje un poco nunca antes me avía tomado de la mano. Después de corre por un tiempo aviamos llegado al cine- bueno, tu dijiste que tenias la entradas…ahora entrégalas- me dice extendiendo la mano

-claro, aquí tienes la otra- le entre el boleto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿e-e-es de terror?- me pregunta con una sonrisa incomoda

-si ¿Por qué?- yo savia que le daba mucho miedo ese tipo de películas, esto será divertido

-¡ya sabes el porqué, odio las películas de terror!- me grito, yo solo me reí un poco, sus reacciones siempre suelen ser divertidas

-no es para tanto- le decía entrando a la sala

-¡espérame!- me grito corriendo hace a mi

La película realmente no asustaría ni a un niño de 5 años, los efecto eran malos, demasiada sangre falsa, poco terror y muchas mutilaciones y una trama débil, poco consocia y demasiado repetitiva. Pero paceré que Piko está demasiado asustado

-¿enserio te asusta esta película?- le dijo susurrándole en el oído

-¡ah!- dio un pequeño salto en su asiento- c-claro que no- el solo se sonrojo un poco. Yo solo levante una sega volvió a mirar la película. Ahora justo el asesino avía acorralado a un chico y bueno se imaginan lo que paso. Yo oí un grito y después algo caliente en mi pecho. Agache un poco la cabeza para ver ese pelo blanco

-p-perdón- me dice sin levantar la cabeza. Me sonrojo un poco y empiezo a acariciar su cabeza

-si quieres nos podemos ir- le dijo. Él levanta un poco la cabeza y me mira a los ojos

-p-por favor- nos levantamos de los nos paramos y salimos de cine

-¿Cómo te dio tanto miedo? Si es pésima- el solo me mira con enfado

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué? tu ya sabes tu condenada respuesta- me rio por lo bajo

-no seas así- lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a mi- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomas un helado? El día es joven

\- suéltame tonto- él se zafa de mi abrazo- pero está bien, además la frase es "la noche es joven"

-sí, pero lo cambie, ¿acaso es contra la ley?

Los dos caminábamos por la ciudad, hablando de cualquier tontería, como miraste ese anime, escuchaste esa canción, viste lo que le paso a tal persona fue muy graciosa, y todo ese tipo de conversación

-¡Piko, Yuma!- oh no, conocía es voz aguda, la reconocía donde sea

-Miki, hola- dijo Piko dándose vuelta

-hola- le dijo sin demasiada emoción

Si se lo preguntan Miki es una ex compañera de clases ya que se cambio este año, nos conocemos desde que somos niños, desde hace mucho que ella siente algo más que amistad por Piko y ese me molesta demasiado ¿Por qué? Porque es mi Piko

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Piko al notar la chica que eta junto a la pelirroja

-ella es Yukari, mi prima- ella sonríe y nos saluda

-hola, como dijo mi ella, soy Yuzuki Yukari, un placer conocerlos

-hola, espero que nos llevemos bien, Soy Utarane Piko -le dice con una gran sonrisa

-yo soy Yuma, solo Yuma

-no seas malo- me dice él fingiendo estar enojado- él se llama VY Yuma Roro, si sus padres no pensaron un mejor nombre, todo le dicen Yuma o VY2, como prefieras

-eres sexy- me dice Yukari, acaso esta chica no conoce la vergüenza, Mizki nunca diría algo parecido sin ponerse tan roja como un tomate

-eh…gracias- le dijo algo sonrojado

-¿A dónde iban?

-vamos en camino a tomas un helado ¿quieren venir?- por favor que digan que no

-claro- casi me caigo de rodillas- vamos

Ya todos teníamos nuestro helados y empezabas a conversar de cualquier cosa, tengo que admitir que la chica de peli lila es divertida, así que pasamos un buen rato

-es mejor que nos vallamos ya es algo tarde, vamos Piko

-claro, adiós chi…- no término ya que Miki la interrumpió

-P-piko antes que te vayas podemos hablar a solas- ella tomo a Piko de la mano y no lo dejo decir nada

-¿tienes novia?- me pregunto Yukari, no le conteste solo me quede callado y me levante- hey espera ¿A dónde vas?- no le hago caso y sigo por donde se llevaron a Piko. Al parece Miki se lo llevo a una plaza cercana. Me esconde de tras de un árbol para que no me notes y escucho su conversación

-hemos sido amigos desde siempre- dijo Miki muy sonrojada- pero…pero yo…-no por favor no-… ¡me gustas Piko!- pude notar como Piko se sonrojaba.

-no es lindo es amor- escuche una voz detrás mío. Se me helo la sangre. Es la muy insoportable prima de Miki

-son una pareja hermosa, mira qué lindo abrazo- y tenía razón Piko estaba abrazando a la chica.

Siento como se me rompe el corazón, pero era de esperarse, Piko nunca amaría a otro hombre, se que desde un principio era imposible, una lagrima sale por mi ojo, me la seco antes que otra persona lo note.

-me voy- le dijo a la chica y me marche

Al llegar a mi casa pase directamente a mi habitación y me tire a la cama, llore un poco, se sentía horrible, solo me encerré y llore hasta quedarme dormido, lo último que me acuerdo es que susurre "Piko"

-Yuma, levántate, se nos hace tarde- me gritaba Mizki desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡vamos!

-no quiero ir- susurre, no quería levantarme, salir, enfrentarme a mis padres y menos ir a la escuela para verlo a él y a Miki.

-no seas flojo- abrió la puerta y me vio, como estaba, decaído y deprimido- ¿estás bien?- negué con la cabeza- ¿quieres hablar de esto?- yo solo me quede callado un momento

-…no…- lo dije de una forma tan fría y sin sentimiento que se me helo la sangre

-lo entiendo, le diré a mamá y a papá que estás enfermo, después de eso salió de mi cuarto y todo termino…por lo menos hoy.

Me quede encerado en mi habitación por lo menos tres días, creo que hoy seria miércoles, es el día donde Piko y yo vamos a la casa de él a jugar videojuego todo el día. Caía más en mi depresión hasta que la puerta se abrió

-Yuma…tenemos que hablar- dijo Mizki entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras suyo

-no quiero- es lo único que le dijo

-Yuma, sé que es muy doloroso, te entiendo, pero no vas a hacer nada encerrado, tienes que salir y enfrentar el mundo- yo solo la ignoro, parece que eso la enojo mucho- ¡no tienes derecho a estar así!- levanto la mirada sorprendido- ¡nunca le demostraste tu amor, siempre inseguro, si tan solo le hubieras dicho un simple "te quiero"!- cierro los puños y me levanto de la cama con furia

-¡parece que no entiendes ¿no?, no sabes lo que siente, tú no te has enamorado de una chica!- ella solo vago un poco la mirada- ¡así que tampoco tienes el derecho de reprocharme nada!

-tienes razón no puedo reprocharte nada- ella se da la vuelta pero antes de abrí la puerta gira la cabeza- pero tampoco solucionaras nada estado así- y después de decir eso se marcho. Aunque me duela admitirlo ella tenía razón, no lograría nada estando aquí tirado.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano, me baños y me pongo mi uniforme, hoy voy a confrontar a Piko, le voy a decir la verdad…a pesar de que está saliendo con Miki. Al bajar para desayunar mi madre me abraza

-¿ya estas mejor?- me dice poniendo mi mano en la frente- tu temperatura esta normal

-si me siento mucho mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa- es algo tarde así que solo comeré unas tostadas- después de eso me siento con toda mi familia y desayunamos juntos. Como algunos dicen esta es la paz antes de la tormenta.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela Mizki se pone a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros

-¿estás seguro de esto?- me pregunto con una mirada muy comprensiva, yo solo asisto con la cabeza

-sí, es mejor que me saque este peso de encima, solo quiero decírselo y que pase lo que pase

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti- me abraza y al soltarme me dice- suerte. Y se marcho así su salón. Miro fijamente la entrada antes de entrar, doy un gran suspiro, es demasiado. Doy un paso y luego otro hasta llegar al salón de clase, vamos Yuma tu puedes. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que veo es a Piko conversar con IA, ella es compañera de clase, es muy buena amiga de Piko, pero ya tiene novio, eso hace que confió mas en ella, pero al parecer cuando me vio dejo a IA ablando solo para venir lo más rápido hacia mi

-yuma ¿está bien? Faltaste casi una semana, ese no es tu estilo ¿te paso algo?, quería ir a visitarte pero mi mamá no me dejo- me dijo con un tono de preocupación

-si estoy bien, solo tuve un poco de fiebre, nada de qué preocuparse- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, el muestra un poco de alivio

-me preocupe mucho, no lo vulvas a hace- el hiso un puchero muy gracioso, yo reí un poco y le acaricie la cabeza

-no lo hare nunca más- él se sonrojo un poco y saco mi mano de su cabeza

-no hagas eso me avergüenzas- dijo con un hilo de voz, yo solo me reí un poco más.

El día continuo tranquilo, las típicas clases, las típicas taras, las típicas bromas de Piko, los típicos regaños de los profesores y los típicos gritos de Miku cada vez que veía algo que no le gustaba, esa chica es demasiado perfeccionista. Todo normal hasta que toco el timbre de salida…era hora

-¡hey Yuma!, quieres ir a algún lado hoy, para compensar el tiempo que me dejaste solo, con esa loca- dijo fingiendo que llorar mientras señalaba a IA

-¡no soy ninguna loca!- se defendió la chica alvina

-está bien, ya quería salir, estuve mucho en mi casa debido a esa fea fiebre- están fácil mentir- ¿adónde le gustaría ir?

-oh…yo no puede Tianyi me pidió que fuera a su casa…me pidió consejos para algo…-ella miro el reloj pulsera que tenia- es mejor que me valla ella vive legos. Adiós chicos- ella se fue corriendo, mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida

-y…solo quedamos nosotros dos ¿Qué quieres hacer?- me pregunto Piko acercándose a mi

-mmm que te parece ir al parque, tengo ganas de caminar- lo tome de la muñeca y lo obligue a caminar a mi lado- sabes que no me importa tu opinión, vamos al parque

-p-pero si iba a decir que si, no te apresure, deja que la gente termine lo que iba a decir- el se soltó del agarre

Caminamos muy pacíficamente hablando de cosas son sentido, todo era muy divertido. Al llegar al parque lo primero que note es que avía mucha gente, perfecto mi plan se esta desmoronado, así que solo caminábamos por el lugar. Yo solo espera encontrar un lugar tranquilo, lindo y lo más importante sin gente. Pasamos el rato charlando, hablando de cosas tonta, pero que para nosotros eran divertidas.

-mira qué lindo lugar- me decía Piko, señalando a un paseo lleno de farolas tipo sigle XIX, está lleno de flores y lo más importante sin gente, era realmente muy lindo. El lugar perfecto- vamos quiero ver las flore

-está bien ¡pero ya no empuje!- el paseo realmente era lindo y muy romántico este lugar es más que perfecto- P-p-piko

-si- le se dio la vuelta de las flores que estaba viendo para mirarme directo a los ojos. Yo di un largo y profundo suspiro- ¿te pasa algo?- yo me acerque a él y lo tome de las manos

-P-p-piko….yo- trague salió-yo…- el soltó sus manos de las mías

-Yuma, ¿enserio están bien?- yo solo me quede callado- es mejor que nos vallamos, creo que tienes fiebre de nuevo, tu cara está muy roja- él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Yo solo lo mire alegándose y cerré mis manos convirtiéndolos en unos puños

-¡Piko te amo!- lo grite, me libere. El al escuchar eso se para en seco- ¡te amo! ¡te amo!- era lo único que podía repetir.

-Yuma- fue lo uno que dijo con voz seca, sin darse la vuelta

-te amo más que a nada, Piko eres la única persona por la que siento esto, intente esconder estos sentimientos fingiendo que no existían, pero son demasiados fuertes- le decía mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían- pero entiendo si no los correspondes, somos hombreas, además estas saliendo con Miki- me seque las lagrimas- espero que podas seguir siendo amigos- después de decir eso, solo salí corriendo del lugar pero algo me detuve, cuando me di la vuelta pude ver a Piko con la cabeza agachada mientras agarraba mi muñeca

-n-no es cierto- lo dijo en voz muy baja- no es cierto, yo no salgo con Miki

-p-p-pero yo los vi abrazarse- el solo levanto la cabeza, pude tonar que unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-y-yo la rechace, solo la abrase para que se sintiera mejo- el soltó mi muñeca y se puso derecho- y-yo l-la rechace porque. Yuma t-te…t-t-te… ¡te amo!- yo abrí los ojos como platos, solo si una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrece- te amo, te amo, te amo. Te amo demasiado- era lo único que repetía, hasta que lo calle con un beso

-yo también te amo. Te amo como nunca podrás imaginar-lo bese de nuevo, pero esta vez era un beso cargado de amor, de amor sincero. Después de tanto tiempo al fin el era mi

-¿Qué les diremos a todos?- me pregunto rompiendo el beso

-nos preocuparemos de eso después, lo importante es que nos amamos- lo bese de vuelta, no me cansaba del sabor de sus labios.

Así empezó una nueva historia de amor, si me preguntan por el final…honestamente no lo sé…ellos harán su propio destino, ellos escribirán su propia historia…su propio final, ellos son felices, incluso sin final


End file.
